Vallatás Chorrolban
by F.J.K
Summary: A legelső fanfiction-öm magyar fordítása. A történet az Oblivion-beli "Information gathering" című küldetést dolgozza fel, leginkább a bűnöző szemszögéből, ezáltal itt a jó és a rossz fogalma kissé felcserélődik, határa elmosódik.


Vallatás

**Vallatás**

A fényről a homályba. Az argoniai nyugodtan állt a komód előtt és vöröses gyíkszemeivel a két férfit figyelte. Először végigmérte a vérvörös szemű sötételfet, aki arcán korábbi harcok nyomait viselte. Aztán a Bretont, akit már jobban ismert. Azt, aki egyedül egy szál karddal lépett be barlangjába, de aki az egyik leghatalmasabb varázserő birtokában volt, amit ő valaha látott. Egy szinte megszállott, kegyetlen harcos. Hallotta a csatakiáltásokból, majd nemsokkal később a halálsikolyokból, és a haldoklók hangos nyögéseiből. Semmi sem használt. Semmi. Hozzá már úgy lépett be, amint éppen egy szerencsétlen íjász nyilát húzta ki a bal karjából. A véráztatta fegyver halk koppanással a lábainál ért földet. Visszaemlékezett. Hogyan ragadta meg és vonszolta el egészen Chorrolig. Nem állt ellen. Nem mert. Látta a szétégett arcokat, páncélokat, amelyeken egy kard hegye ütött széles és véres szegélyű rést, és egy lefejezett hullát – aki nemrég még a testőre volt – a falhoz szegezve saját nyílvesszejével. Ugyanolyan nyíllal, amit a breton a karjából húzott ki. Nem látta a harcot, de tudta: egy gyanús mozdulat borzasztóan fájdalmas következményekkel járhat. Tudta, hogy élve kell nekik. Hogy semmi esélye. És… most itt van. A félhomályban figyeli a két férfit, akik a sorsáról döntenek.

Halkan beszéltek, csak pár szót hallott. De már amúgy is tudta. Tudott mindent és felkészült rá, hogy vallatással, kínzással akarják belőle kiszedni, amit tudni akarnak. Mégis… a biztonságosnak hitt hely hirtelen lerohanása, a lemészárolt őrök, a gondolat, hogy szabad préda lett… csökkentették eddigi önbizalmát.

Egyszercsak a breton bólintott egyet, majd megfordult és az argoniaira nézett. Tett pár lépést, majd megállt. Lecsatolta kardját, és a falnak támasztotta.

Ülj le! – mondta a hüllőnek.

Nem rémítesz meg! Megüthetsz, kínozhatsz, nem mondok semmit! – válaszolta dühösen. Ekkor vette észre, hogy a hangja remeg.

Azt mondtam, hogy ülj le! – ismételte meg csendesen a breton. Amaz engedelmeskedett, de nem vette le a szemét a férfiról, leszámítva azt az egy pillanatot, amikor a sötételfre esett a tekintete, aki kivont karddal állt háttal az ajtónak.

Most pedig kérdéseket fogok feltenni. – folytatta a breton.

Megtagadom a…

FOGD BE! – ordította a férfi – Tehát nem válaszolsz?

Nem! Soha… – nem folytathatta.

A fények kihunytak, és iszonyatos fájdalom nyilallt a gyík fél arcába és szájába. A harcos páncélkesztyűs keze olyan erővel ütött az arcába, hogy a padlóra esett. A következő másodpercben ugyanaz a kéz megragadta és visszaültette a székre.

Szóval az első kérdésem…

Nem mondok…

…az, hogy mennyi…

Nem! NEM!

Elég! Elég legyen! – kiáltotta a breton.

Az argoniai összehúzta magát, behunyta a szemét és várt… De nem jött semmi. Fémes zajt hallott. Szemeit kinyitva látta, hogy a másik leveszi kesztyűjét, majd vértjét. Ingujjban odalépett, közel a hüllőhöz, majd hirtelen lehajolt, megragadta a gallérjánál, felrántotta, és átdobta a szobán hogy a falhoz csapódott. Félájultam esett vissza a padlóra. A következő pillanatban a férfi újra talpra állította, a faburkolathoz nyomta, majd… kérdés nélkül ütni kezdte ahol érte.

Jónéhány fájdalmas másodperccel és két elvesztett foggal később visszadobta a székre.

Hajlandó vagy végre beszélni? – megvárta, míg a másik befejezi a köhögést.

Igen! Csak ne üss tovább! – válaszolta az argoniai kétségbeesetten – Mit akarsz tudni?

Először is. Mekkora a társaság?

Száznál is többen vagyunk. És ez a szám naponta növekszik…

Ki a vezető?

Nem mondhatom… – még egy hatalmas pofon – Úgy értem, nem tudom… – újabb pofon, és egy újabb elvesztett fog.

Áh! A vezető? – sziszegte zavartan, és egy mosolyt próbált arcára erőltetni – R… Ri-zakar! Ő majd…

Féreg! – torkollta le a breton dühösen, de tűrtőztette magát – Áruld el! Miben rejlik az erőtök?

Soha! Ezt nem szeded ki belőlem! Inkább a halál! – válaszolta.

Megnyugodott. Zavart arckifejezését mintha eltörölték volna. A férfi újra felrántotta a falhoz nyomva őt. Viszont nem vette észre, hogy közben az argoniai észrevétlenül egy gyűrűt vesz ki a zsebéből, és az ujjára illeszti azt.

Hírtelen a hüllő egész teste lángba borult. Abban a szempillantásban a breton az egész helyiséget betöltő ordítás kíséretében eldobta magától és hátraugrott. Amaz a földre zuhant, egy utolsó gonosz, vigyorgó pillantást vetett a két férfi felé, majd porig égett.

Semmi nem maradt belőle, csak egy marék hamu, és a gyűrű, amit a harcos felszisszenve dobott el, miután megpróbálta megvizsgálni.

Ez az, ami elégette. – mutatott rá.

Legalább… Mostmár tudunk valamit. – folytatta a sötételf – Nem sokat, de valamit…


End file.
